


My Hero Basics

by LadyShinigami



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Canon - Video Game, Crack Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, no ships or relationships to be found here, very few tags to be found here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShinigami/pseuds/LadyShinigami
Summary: Pure crack crossover fanfiction where Midoriya needs to collect all 7 of Bakugo's notebooks while escaping the wraith of Aizawa and his ruler. Same concept as the video game Baldi's Basics featuring:Aizawa as BaldiPresent Mic as Sweeping TimeIida as the Hall MonitorBakugo and All Might as themselvesand a very brief appearnce from Kirishima.





	My Hero Basics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charmolypic_Levi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to Charmolypic_Levi!! Here's a BNHA Crossover Crack fic just for you!

As the last week of school was right around the corner, the students of UA were more than prepared to begin the laziest five days of school until they were free to go home for the summer. But not under Aizawa’s watch. If anything, the impending summer break made him even stricter than before. And while All Might was a bit more laid back with his classes, allowing the students to talk and play games, Aizawa was all too quick to dish out even more written assignments and practical training under the scorching sun. Of course, students like Kirishima and Mina were the first to voice their displeasure but were quick to shut up when met with the edge of Aizawa’s new ruler on their backsides as he explained UA’s new corporal punishment policy for any students that were too out of line. Specifically, a certain quick tempered blonde who specialized in explosions. Coupled with Aizawa’s own quirk and capture scarf, it’d be no great feat for him to dish out as many punishments as needed to make his point clear. 

Some students like Mineta even noted that there was something akin to a sadistic gleam in Aizawa’s eye as he explained this before making them run on the track for the next half hour.  For Midoriya, who was still recovering from his improper use if One for All, it was just his luck that he didn’t have to experience the same torment his peers did. It was no secret that Aizawa had it out for him ever since he inherited his new quirk from its predecessor; and had Midoriya been well enough to attend classes, he’d have gone home with a few ruler bruises to match his broken bones. Not something he wanted to explain to his mom after her reluctant decision to let him stay in the dorms. Five days passed by in a heartbeat as students practically tripped over each other to get out of school, more specifically the ones in Aizawa’s class. Especially, Bakugou who having felt the sting of Aizawa's ruler more times than he could count, left without even bothering to get his notebooks.   That is until Kirishima pointed it out to him with a teasing smirk. Before he could fire a mouthful of curses at the red head, Bakugo’s peripheral vision caught sight of a tuff of green hair that had him snarling like an animal and using his quirk to close the gap between him and Midoriya until their noses were practically touching. 

 

“Where the hell have you been all this time, Deku?!” Bakugou shouted in his face. Midoriya jumped three feet in the air and looked in every direction except Bakugou’s. He even tried to put distance between the two of them as he spoke, but this only made Bakugou even angrier.

 

“I-I just got out of the  infirmary. Recovery Girl wouldn't let me go without a clear bill of heal-” 

 

“That’s no excuse, you damn nerd! While the rest of us are out here working like fucking dogs, you’re sitting around on your ass!” he screamed. Not sure what to do, Midoriya’s eyes darted in every direction, eventually landing in Kirishima for help  while he sputtered and tripped over his words.

 

“I-Im sorry- I- It couldn't be helped...you know Recovery Girl is strict about our health-and- and even All Might told me to take it easy-”

 

“Don’t you dare use him as an excuse to cover your ass!” Bakugou screamed one more time before Kirishima finally intervened. 

 

“Hey come on, Katsuki leave him alone. Don’t you still have a few notebooks to grab before Aizawa and his ruler get a hold of you?” he said, making the blonde cringe visibly. Midoriya’s cringe was more internal but Bakugou took insult to this and just growled at the green haired boy before speaking again; voice hard with disdain. 

 

“Screw that. You get them for me, Deku. Don’t come back until you’ve gotten all 7 of my notebooks. If so much as one turns up missing, I’ll end you!” he screamed, shoving  Midoriya onto the ground. He would’ve done much more had Kirishima not gotten a hold go him, grabbing the blonde by the waist and pulling him away from. 

 

“Midoriya, I’ve got it from here. You go!” he shouted from behind Bakugou who struggle and fought with the ferocity of an animal out for blood. Midoriya scrambled back onto his feet and immediately turned back to the school’s still open front gates. He practically sprinted back into the building, still making out Bakugou’s cries of anger until he  closed the door shut and ran up the first flight of stairs he could see. The whole school was eerily quiet even with the distinct sound of birds chirping and kids lingering around the school building. Midoriya took this in as he walked down the long, vacant hallway while rays thick sunlight flooded the opened windows. Once he reached his homeroom class, Midoriya peeked his head inside and scanned the room until he saw one of Bakugos’ notebooks on the edge of his desk. With a small sigh of relief, Midoriya picked it up and prepared to put it in is backpack when a hand grabbed his and made him drop the notebook entirely. His eyes widened in shock as he tried to wretch his hand away with One for All only for his quirk to fail him entirely. 

 

His panic was slowly reaching a fevered pitch as he locked eyes with his assailant only to see Aizawa, still bundled up in his sleeping bag save for the hand that was holding Midoriya’s. His eyes wide and unblinking and glowing  a slight twinge of red, showing that he was using his quirk to cancel out Midoriya’s. His voice gravelly, but stern made the green haired boy freeze up entirely. 

 

“Where have you been all this time? It’s the last day of school, Midoriya. Shouldn't you be long  gone by now?” The way he asked the question demanded an answer that Midoriya stuttered to give. 

 

“I was on my way, but Kaa-chan forgot his notebooks and made me get them for him. I- I can’t leave until I have all 7 of them”. Aizawa raised a quizzical eyebrow at this and seemed to contemplate something for a moment before letting Midoriya’s hand go, but still not blinking his eyes. 

 

“Well since you're here, I might as well give you some make up work to take care of”, he said, unzipping his sleeping bag completely and taking to back to the desk before unveiling a sleek. Black tablet with three math equations displayed on the homescreen. He placed it in front of Midoriya with probably more force than necessary but the green haired boy paid no mind to this and solved all three problems with little to no trouble. Aizawa watched him do this with hawk like eyes that began to dry up until he used his eye drops to soothe them and took the tablet back.

 

“Well, alright then. You did well this time, but don’t expect me to let you off the hook that easily. For each classroom that you go to, you’ll find problems like this with each notebook that you retrieve. And best believe, that I’ll be watching your every move”, he explained, eyes still hard with strict a undertone that had Midoriya frantically nodding his head up and down. He didn't trust his words to speak for him. Satisfied with his student’s response, Aizawa stepped out of his sleeping bag, pulling out his eye drops as he did so and depositing them in his pocket. But not once did he blink to return Midoriya quirk. The green haired boy figured that this was part of his punishment for missing class so much. Not that Midoriya was in a position to complain. With a slightly disappointed sigh, he headed out into the hallway, he made for the second period class where Present Mic taught English Lit. Just like in homeroom, Bakuogos’ notebook sat on his desk for Midoriya’s taking followed by another math problem. Except this one was on a tablet like the ones he often saw in the windows of Japan’s Apple store. 

 

Rather than try and analyze how and why Aizawa felt the need to use it for simple math problems, Midoriya made quick work solving the first two problems, until he came across one that was pretty much indescribable gibberish. He tried to some quick mental math to decipher and solve it, but nothing he came up with made sense. As much as he hated to do it, Midoriya guessed on the problem only for a large red X to appear alongside the jumbled up numbers .Before Midoriya could huff in disappointment, the crack of a ruler sound from somewhere down the hall.  He looked up from the tablet and kept a closer ear out for the next set of rhythmic cracks that came from somewhere on the right side of the hallway. Right where his homeroom class was. Midoriya only had a minute to react before the door was forcibly slid open and Aizawa stood in the doorway; ruler in one hand while his scarf was loose around his neck, primed and ready to be used. The look on his face was a dark storm cloud of anger with his mouth set in a deep frown of displeasure.

 

His brows  were knitted close together while his eyes still blazed red  from his quirk. Midoriya’s blood froze in veins while a wave of goosebumps blanketed his skin. Realizing the danger that he was in, he grabbed the second notebook and made for the back door, just barely dodging the capture scarf that almost wrapped around his head. Once he scrambled out the door, Midoriya made a mad dash to the left and sprinted down the hallway towards the classroom were Midnight taught. His heart hammered against his chest while his heartbeat echoed in his ears with each step that he ran.  Yet somehow he managed to catch the last bit if Aizawa’s sentence as he followed close behind his student. 

 

“-better start applying yourself, Midoriya. I get angry for every problem that you answer wrong”. Midoriya slammed the door open, quickly scanned the room, and found the third notebook, accompanied by another tablet. Just like the problems before it, the first two problems were easy, but the last one was just a bunch of indecipherable numbers. And just like before, Deku huffed in shocked frustration as he entered  another incorrect answer that came up with a bright red X. No less than a second later, the crack of the ruler rang out through the air and this time seemed to be coming from the other side of the door. Midorya’s heart free fell into his stomach as he scrambled to move out the back door of the classroom, just barely dodging Aizawa’s capture scarf for the second time as he scrambled to get to the third class room, jumping down the stairs, two at a time, and sprinting down the hallway. Just as the door handle was within arms length, something hard made contact with Midoriya’s back and sent him face first into the hardwood and glass, bruising his chin and cheek in the process.  When he gathered himself and looked around, he caught of Present Mic with a long green broom in his hand, making long, side to side sweeping movements that were almost comical to watch. Even his words came out as cartoonish. Well, more cartoonish than normal. 

 

“It’s sweepin time!” He shouted in that same loud and jovial tone of voice that his students knew all too well. Eventually, he took his sweeping down the hall until he was out of sight from Midoriya. The green haired boy made for the door again once the sound of the cracking ruler reached his ears from somewhere  close to his left. Just as he did with the previous two classrooms, Midoriya grabbed the next notebook, and tried to solve the last problem which like the ones before it, was indecipherable gibberish. Eventually, he gave up at this point and just entered a zero, more focused on just getting the rest of the notebooks and getting out of the school. Easier said than done with Bakugo’s notebooks on top of his own weighing him down. Nonetheless, he summoned up a bit more strength and booked it outta the classroom, the rhythmic smacking of the ruler just a few feet behind him and only getting closer. A dire as things looked for Midoriya now,  what waited for him round the corner, plummeted his situation from bad right into worse. 

 

Standing before the green haired boy, and with a stern look in his bespectacled eyes that was complimented by a badge that read ‘hall monitor, was  Iida. In less than a second, Midoriya’s mouth dried up save for the lone lump of saliva that he swallowed with a resounding gulp. The last words that Midoriya could remember hearing from Iida before he blacked out and woke up in an empty classroom were  a simple “No running in the halls” followed by the heel of his foot coming for the boys freckled face. With blurred vision, and an ache in his left cheek,he scanned the room for his backpack until he found it on a desk off to his right. Remembering why he was here, and who he was evading, Midoriya scrambled to tand to his feet until he caught sight of an upright tablet on the teachers desk that was counting down 30 seconds followed by a note from Iida that simply read “30 second detention. When will you learn, Midoriya?’ 

 

Not wanting to call Iida’s bluff and with a frustrated groan, Midoriya paced the length of the classroom with 10 seconds to spare, heartbeat thumping loudly in his ears while his stomach had roped itself into a sailors knot just in time for the rhythmic tap tap tap of the ruler to come from just outside the door. With 5 seconds to spare, Midoriya ducked under the desk, gripped the backpack close to his chest like a life preserver, and prayed to whatever divine being was listening that Aizawa was just double checking that Present Mic ahd covered all of the rooms with his comical attempts at sweeping. But his prayer was dashed to pieces when the door was wretched open and the desk was practically thrown off to the side, exposing Midoriya’s hiding spot to the haggard looking pro hero. Green eyes met red before breaking away to see the timer now set to zero, giving Midoriya the extra rush of adrenaline he needed to bolt for the door and once again evade Aizawa’s capture scarf, backpack in hand. Their game of keep away lasted longer than either of them really wanted it to, and with the last notebook in Midoriya’s possession, courtesy of another wrong answer, the green haired boy sprined for the front door, thighs burning and lungs starving for fresh oxygen  he made for the front door of the school where the orange and red rays of the setting sun beckoned him closer with the promise of freedom. 

 

Feeling tears of happiness well up in his eyes, Midoriya didn’t waste a single second in shoving his body through the double doors only to  once again collide into something hard that fell into the ground and kissed the sandy pavement. After everything that he’d had to endure in such short time frame, there was nothing stopping the whirlwind of emotions that boiled over inside of Midoriya and so  with a slight glare on his face and fire in his eyes, he turned to face his newest obstacle and showed off a side that was a far cry from his normally awkward disposition. 

 

“What is it now?!” he screamed. But once he clearly saw who he’d raised his voice at, the haze of white hot anger evaporated like a puff of smoke. All Might, not in his hero form, wearing his usual yellow striped suit,  and looking at his protege as though he were possessed. A full two minutes of palpable, awkward silence passed between the two of the until the hero finally broke it. 

 

“....You were supposed to meet me at the beach an hour ago..” he said, taking in his student’s disheveled and sweat covered appearance, not to mention the notebooks that appeared to have his backpack tear at the seams. Shakily standing to his feet, Midoriya nodded in understanding, swallowing another lump of saliva before speaking, still trying to catch his breath. 

  
  


“...Yeah, okay. Sorry about that. I’m comin- ah!” he shouted, feeling the sharp sting of a long wooden surface across his backside. He didn’t have to turn around to see who, or where it came from. But All Might did, scoffing as he looked past his student and heir. 

 

“Really, Aizawa?” he asked his colleague who blinked his eyes to undo his quirk before shoving his hands in his pocket. 

 

“Regardless of how talented he is, he’s gotta learn a lesson”, he stated before heading back into the school, ruler in tow. 

 


End file.
